A Dad's Decision
by ForeverNocturnal
Summary: This is a really old fanfic of mine. So, yeah it's sort of, crap.   Anyway, what lengths would Angel go to, to keep the world safe, if it includes his son?
1. Chapter 1

"This is to easy .." Spike smirked, swaggering through the doorway .

"Don't be so sure , we can't afford to get to cocky." Angel remarked, pushing cobwebs aside .

"What you worried about ? We fought that battle and we won ! We can handle this , no problem."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. It's all to easy , we shouldn't be here , pretty much unharmed. We were out-numbered. Inches from death , moments away from hell . Why did we survive ?"

"Cause we're the heroes ?"

Angel shook his head , in deep thought .

"No , somethings going on . And I want to know what ."

"Well figure it out later , right now , we have a vampire nest to clean out!" Spike punched his fist into his hand, hyped for a fight . This would be there first since the battle. Angel nodded, his dark eyes adjusting to the dim light of the warehouse. He could hear screams ...and smell blood. They were close .

"So what's the plan ? Get in , stake and get back out ?" Spike asked .

"If you want to get killed , then yes . If you'd like to see tomorrow , no . We'll have to think about this rationally and -"

"Too hell with that!" Spike said , and charged at the vampires.

"Spike! No!"

Angel hit his forehead with his hand and followed .

He raced over to help Spike , who was already out-numbered by the vampires .

"Here comes the Calvary!" One said ,

Angel glared at him , before jambing the stake into his chest.

As well as they fought though , there were too many vampires for just the two of them alone .

"Now you've done it !" Spike said ,

"Me ? Who was the one who charged in without a plan ?" Angel growled , throwing a vampire off his back .

" It's still your fault ,"

" Even though we're in danger , you still find time to argue with me ."

The vampires glanced at each other in confusion , before continueing with there attack .

"STOP!" .

The voice echoed around the room , bouncing off the walls. The vampires (including Angel and Spike) winced as the sound met their ears . The vampires nodded and stepped back as Angel and Spike looked around to see who had made the noise .Their jaws dropped.

"Bloody hell!" Spike breathed .

"Connor ?" Angel asked, unsure on if it was really his son .

"Hi, Dad " Connor said, stepping into the light , a smile on his twisted face.

"No .." Angel stepped away from his son . "No.."

"What ? Don't you like the new me ? Cause I sure as hell do!"

"You're a -" Spike started

"Vampire ? " Connor laughed , his laugh not meeting his eyes ," Yeah . I don't know why you guys complain so much . It's friggin' awesome !"

" You don't understand.." Angel said quietly ,

"What's to understand ? Yeah okay , no sunlight , crosses , holy water , but what the hey! You have power, your strong , there's no one to stop you...That is ...Until you guys show up . You ruin all the fun . That's what I don't understand . You must be mentally disturbed to not like this !"

"Now look here kid , I had a bloody chip in my brain that stoped me ! So don't call me mentally disturbed ! You get into a habit after a while!" Spike defended himself .

"So rip it out!"

"I have but I asked-"

Connor turned away , not caring what Spike had to say .

"You mean to tell me , you don't love this ?" He grabbed a young woman , sliding his hand around her waist and tilting her head to the side with his free hand . His tongue ran from under her ear , to the nape of her neck , where he sank his fangs into her tender flesh , ripping open a vein and drank from her.

Angel watched in silence as the woman's gasps died down . The colour drained from her face and her eyes slide out of focus. Her breathing shallowed and came to a halt .

"Aren't you going to do anything ?" Spike asked , in shock

"What's the point ? She's dead ."

" You could have stopped her dieing !"

"My son's dead .."

"Oh Boo-hoo!" Conor micked ," Be joyful! This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me . You know , you're no fun . So do what you will , I'm going back to haveing my fun . " He turned an disappeared into the shadows . The vampires started to reinforce their circle around them .

"Angel! Move !" Spike yelled .

Angel stood there , not seeming to hear Spikes yelling .

Growling , Spike pushed his way through the crowd of vampires , grabbed Angel by the arm and dragged him outside .


	2. Chapter 2

"- And it was definitely Connor ? You're sure ?" Lorne asked .

Spike nodded . " Yeah , he even called him dad and everything . It had to be Connor ."

"So...He's dead ?" Gunn asked .

"No . He's alive and well in New Mexico . It's his twin that's dead ." Spike said , sarcastically ," Yes he's dead! Weren't you listening to what I said you Berk ?"

"Did he just call me a 'Berk' ?" Gunn asked .

"Poor Angel," Guun said , " It must be hard on him ...Losing his son for the second time .."

"It would only be the first if Wesley hadn't interveined ." Lorne pointed out ," And this may never have happened ."

"Are you blaming Wes for Connors death ?" Gunn said flaring up.

"No , I'm just saying that -"

"Enough," Illyria cut in . " This is not the point of the subject . The point is , Connor is the one behind all these deaths , and I rather doubt that Angel will do much to stop him . After all , Connor is his son ."

"Correction , Connor was his son . That's not Connor now ," Gunn said , " It may have his memory's , his looks , but he's not Connor . That is a hell raising demon . None of them deserve to live , whether they were his son or not!"

"Hey!" Spike shouted .

"You know what I meant . You and Angel are different . You don't go around massacring humans ...Anymore ."

Spike raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair , his hands behind his head .

"So ..What do we do ?"

"What can we do ?" Lorne asked .

"Slay him ?" Spike replied .

"Okay first of all , never answer a question with a question , second , don't you think that may be a little hasty and Angel would...I don't know ...Kill us ?" Guun retorted .

"So what do you prepose we do ?" Illyria questioned

"We should talk to Angel , see what he thinks . And we can try and convince him that it's not Connor he's slaying . It's the demon who took his son away from him ."

"But technically , it is his son , and not the demon who's taken his son away from him ." Spike said .

"What do you mean ?" Illyria asked .

"Well, call me crazy , but last time I checked , the vampire who sired Connor was the demon who took his son . And also , that's Connors body , his memory's, partly his thoughts too and his personality . You didn't think it just disappeared did you ? It's not possession we're talking about here , it's being turned . And Angel knows all this , through experience, so it'd be a waste of time trying to convince him otherwise."

"Captain poroxides right for once," Gunn said ,

"Thank y- Hey!"

"So what do we do ?" Lorne said disheartened

"We still talk to him , try to convince him ." Gunn replied .

Spike laughed .

"You're wasting your time."

"Hey , I'm a lawyer . I know what I'm doing !"

"If you say so ,"

Gunn entered the room after knocking , Angel didn't seem to notice. Too busy turning the room upside down .

"Angel I heard about -"

"Don't!" Angel snapped , "Don't say it !"

Gunn looked at his feet for a moment.

"Angel , it's happened whether you like it or not , but that's not Connor-"

"Who is it then ? Tell me Guun . Who is that ? 'Cause it sure as hell looks like Connor to me !"

"Well...It is Connor..In body . But not in mind , or soul . "

Angel glared at Gunn

"I know what you're going through Angel "

"Do you really ?"

Gunn nodded solemnly .

"My sister .." His voice trailed .

Angel stopped wrecking havoc on the room for a moment .

"What ?"

"My sister . I joined you to fight , and my sister was turned into a vampire. I had to kill her ...So I do know what you're going through . And I know it's hard . But you have to do it Angel , and I also know , that you know it too , even if you don't like it . And I think that's why you're hiding from it ."

"I'm hideing from nothing ," Angel spat .

"Really ? So what do you call shutting yourself away , refusing to speak about it , about anything for that matter . What do you call that Angel ? Cause I call it hiding ."

Gunn stopped and waited to see his reaction . Angel had become still , looking at his feet , in (what Gunn presumed) was deep thought.

"I...I can't ..He's my son ..my only remaining family member ..I can't kill him ."

"Angel , your son , and remaining family member , is dead ! He died when the vampire who sired him sunk his teeth into him! That's what I'm trying to say . That's what I had to learn about Allona the hard way .."

Angel sighed , he knew Gunn was right .

"Okay...I'll do it .."

"Well ?" Spike asked , as Gunn exited Angels room .

"He'll do it ."

"Bloody hell! How did you do that ?"

"As I said before , I'm a lawyer ."

Lorne looked from Spike to Gunn .

"That's all fine him saying he'll do it , but how do we know he'll actually slay Connor ? Spike says he froze up last time . What if it happens again ?"

"One of you go with him ," Illyria said as though it was the simplest thing in the world .

"And if he doesn't let anyone accompany him ?" Lorne debated .

"Follow him ."

Spike thought for a moment .

"Could we pull that off ?"

"Maybe you couldn't but one of us could probably ," Gunn said .

Lorne chuckled as Spike glared at Gunn .

"I'll have you know , I have the stealth of a jungle cat !"

"You walked into a door !" Gunn said , " Now I don't know about anyone else , but I don't think that's very jungle cat like ."

Spike muttered something unaudioable .

"Back to the main point ," Gunn said , " Illyria's right . We either go with , or follow him . We can't allow Connor to continue these massacres .The whole of L.A's population would be gone before long ."

The group nodded .

"So , who will go with him ?" Lorne asked , " Cause it can't be me , I don't kill ."

"You killed Lindsey ," Spike pointed out .

Lorne opened his mouth as though to say something , before falling silent.

"Well I can't " Gunn said ,

"Why not ?" Spike asked ,

"Well, if he said no , and he caught me , what am I supposed to do ?"

"How about Illyria ?" Spike said , hopefully .

"How about no." She shot him down .

"Oh bloody hell! Fine then ! I'll go!"

"Thought you might say that" Gunn said , smirking .

"I don't have a bloody choice do I ?"

"No not really ."

Spike shook his head in disbelief, before walking out.

"Lawyers" He muttered " Bloody buggers the lot of them ."


	3. Chapter 3

Angel sat with his head in his hands . He didn't have a lot of memories with Connor , and the ones he did have weren't all that great . But he still loved him . He was his son . Not some prophecy child or miracle child, but his son. His blood kin .And now , he didn't have that anymore . He was going to be made to kill him . He didn't know if he could handle it . Felt it would destroy him .So much had been given up to protect Connor , and look what had happened . Nothing could ever go right for him . Angel let out a small growl of anger as he penetrated his thoughts. This was the senior partners faults. They'd let him escape only to ridicule and torture him more. Why couldn't it come to an end ? Why must it go on extensively?

He felt a pressence that brought him back to reality . He knew it was Spike before he even looked up . Everyone else knocked , but not Spike .

"What do you want ?" He asked , still not looking up .

Well, I was wondering when you're gonna go looking for Connor ."

'God his accent annoys me , ' Angel thought silently ,

"Why ?"

"Cause I'm coming with you ."

Angel looked up at him

"So you can get us almost killed again ? I don't think so . "

" I saved your ass!"

"After jeopardising it in the first place !"

Spike growled in frustration

"Look , I'm coming whether you want me to or not ."

Angel sighed . He couldn't be bothered arguing . He just wanted to be left alone for a while .

"Fine . Be out at sundown . Or I'm going alone ."

Spike nodded and left .

Sighing once more, Angel put his head back into his hands .

Why was death so unfair ?

Spike stood on the streets outside . It was 10pm . The sun went down almost 4 hour ago . Where the hell was Angel ? He finally spotted his tall figure coming towards him.

"Where the hell were you ? You said be here at sundown ."

"I said for you to be here at sundown , I didn't say I would be."

Spike's jaw dropped

"You bloody basta-"

"Shut up and move or we won't get this done in time , I wanna make it quick."

Still fuming , he reluctantly followed Angel .

"We going back to the warehouse ?"

"That would be the obvious place to look ,"

Spike rolled his eyes and worked to keep in time with Angels stride .

They soon found Connor and his leuage of vampires. It wasn't hard .They didn't exactly bother to hide evidence of they're being there .

"Come to join the fun ?" Connor asked , dropping his latest victim to the floor.

Angel shook his head , " We've come to end yours."

"Really ? Is that so ?"

Angel nodded.

"Say goodnight Connor , it's bedtime ."

Spike watched in awe as Angel pounced . He watched Connor struggle against his fathers grip.

"Let go!" He squealed . Spike was almost convinced he was a normal , human child once more . If you ignored his contorted features .

The other vampires didn't make much of an effort to help Connor. Spike was able to handle the ones that did make a go for it alone .

"What's the matter with you ?" Connor shrieked .

"I have something you'll never have again . A soul .I feel remorse for those that I've killed . You'll never understand what that's like ."

"But ..Dad -"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your father , cause you're not my son ."

Connor tilted his head to the side ,

"That's the conclusion you've come to is it ?"

Uh Oh ...Spike thought . If he could choose his words carefully enough, he'd have Angel having second thoughts . Hell , he may be having second thoughts already . Who knew ? No him anyways .

Angel nodded .

"You're wrong . I'll always -"

"NO!" Angel yelled , slamming Connor against the wall .

"You won't .You've changed . You're not him! You're a demon . Not my son ."

"You're a demon to ."

"There's a difference ,"

"And that is ?" Connor asked .

Spike stood rigid , unsure on weither to take over or not .

"I have a soul ...You don't. You kill humans ..for food , for fun .You don't have to . There's other sources of blood .-"

"And human is the best! Don't you remember the sweet , warm taste of human blood ?"

Angel shook his head , trying to block Connors words out .

" Shut up ."

" Hit a nerve?" Connor asked , a sly smirk on his face .

"Angel! Stop talking to him and stake the bugger already!" Spike yelled .

Angel hesitated before raising his stake .

"Angel do it !" Spike yelled .

Connors eyes widened in shock and fear .

"I'm sorry ," Angel whispered , before driving the stake into Connors chest . It seemed to go in slow motion .

Connors eyes widened as the stake hit his unbeating heart. His face a picture of shock and amazement, before he crumbleing into a pile of dust .

Angel dropped his stake and staggered back .

Spike patted his shoulder awkwardly . They weren't on the best of terms .

"You did the right thing ," He said , " You -"

"..I know." Angel cut across . " I just ..." He trailed off .

Spike stood for a moment before walking out .

Angel stood for a while longer , watching the dust blow away .

He picked up the stake again , before walking out of the warehouse .

He stalked the night streets of L .A ..thinking about what had just happened . It pained him to kill his own son , but in a way , he knew it was the right thing to do ...or was it ? Sighing , he made his way back to his place and lay down , hoping the answers would become clear in the morning.


End file.
